THE MYSTERY OF THE FRIENDS!
by CHIMCHAR THE HEDGEHOG
Summary: the three friends go for a walk on christmas eve . what happends there? one of them is fan of sonic or is there anything else about him? this is my first story and off course first chapter so... enjoy
1. the starting

on the day of christmas eve... three friend joe jack and sam where walking in forest. joe- this year i want something special... sam- what? joe - uhh nothing . jack- tell no!

**these three friends jack is a green hedgehog and fat , joe is purple fox and cute and sam is orange echinda and thin. are great fans of sonic. **

tell no please what you want! joe - i said nothing. no i said that its no! jack - i thought you said yes well forget! sam - ok lets race the one who loses will perform belly dance hahahaha. joe - kkkk . they threee rushed away. sam was the quickest so he was going to win. his hurry did not seen the ambush in front. there was a pink hole and had vaccum there. he slipped and went in that hole. sam saw it. he called jack and said- lets check it out! maybe its a trick! they both rushed away in the hole.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

there they saw a bright white light. sam- whats this!? suddenly a fat guy came flying (rolling and saying oooooooooo!) and fell in front of them . jack- who are you?are you ok? hello?

sam-hey joe why your face is dark common this guy needs help...

joe- let it be and ran away! sam- eahhk! strange thing! he never did this thing before..

that man said- im im im fine! uhhhh i mean im not fine waawawawza! jack- ee sorry! who are you?

he said -** DR. OCTON!** your friend joe is scared a lot lol!

sam- hmm. HEY WAIT! how you know his name? do you know him ! are you friends?

before that man say something a robot came flying and fell on him which made explode. that now he flew away and said. uhh! ill not get you this time you blue devil!

here jack said- who' s blue here im im green you are orange and joe is purple!

sam- theres something fishi jack something fishy. did you saw that man looked like the eggman from sonic.

jack- dont start again man. this is serious. speak this when we reach home. i know you love sonic.

**this is the end of the first chapter! there are many questions here. WHY JOE RAN AWAY WHEN HE SAW THAT MAN? WHO WAS HE? WHO WAS THE BLUE DEVIL? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! YOU CAN ALSO GIVE ME IDEAS ABOUT WHAT IS COMING UP NEXT. TILL THEN BYEBYE**


	2. blue ball

sam- well i think he is your anscester...he is FAt ummm WEIRD... CRAZY!

jack-shut up . he is human ok and im hedgehog.

sam- maybe he has married to a female hedgehog... OUCH! why you hit me?

jack- oops sorry friend , there was mosquitoe there.

suddenly a blue coloured ball came fast but it bounced on jack's stomach and went backward saying OUOUOUOUOUO...

sam- lol it is your punishment. now lets go and follow that i feel something is fishy..

jack- FISHY! im hungry.

sam- QUITE now ok! common quick! run after it.

jack - wait man im thirsty!i want to drink something NOT WATER!

sam- ohhh! ill cut my head and then you drink my blood!

jack- really? thank you you are the real friend. but how will you cut... hey where are you going?

sam was running- to cut my head BYE!

jack followed him and said- wait im coming . im thirsty!

finally they reach in a jungle. while walking jack- ohhh! im sleeping man! as he slept he got caught in the net which was below him

jack - save me save me

sam gets confused!he screams loudly

suddenly that blue balll comes again and quickly cuts the net and then climbs on a tree.

sam - good you are safe now!

jack- mm whi was that ball

sam- i dont know. must be you soul...

suddenly a loud voice comes from tree.- ITS me SONIC.

the word echoes in their ears - SONIC SONIC SONIC!

sam- ohh joe we know you.

THE SOUND- im not that purple rubbish joe im sonic

and he rushed away.

sam- how he know that joe is purple?

jack- and rubbish..

sam- no... theres fishy. lets follow his footsteps comm on

**who was that blue ball?was it sonic?or just their dream? what will come nxt?see in next chapter!**


	3. the real mystery

So the two friends rushed in the directions... they reached at church where there was REALLY SONIC!

sonic heard their footstep's sound . he turned.. HAAAAAAAAAAA! sam and jack shouted.

SONIc- please benormal guys. i know you!

sam- ok ok BUT how you know us? tell. are you our fan?

sonic- no. later i said. theres problem. what we can do?

jack- what?to cut sam's head?

sam- keep quite!

jack- k but i need blood!

sam- sir sonic, do you have tape?

jack- huh? thats weird how can you cut your head using tape?

finally sonic said- catch my hand you both

as they caught his hand, he rushed fast. jack opened his mouth and split salaiva and saw it going behind fast..

jack- coooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooool!

sam- hey ! this was the place from which joe rushed...

jack- if we had went from this direction at first, it wuold asve our energy..

sam- yes but we would not meet sonic

jack- but but but but but...

sonic- please BE SILENT

jack- ok sir ... UT UT UT UT...

sonic in mind- never mind...

they reached a place.. where jack and sam saw joe.

joe- hmm.. you too?!

sam- no! WE 3.

sonic- whats the condition joe?

joe- i dont know cream, amy and tails are up.

sonic- you go after them now.

joe- ok

jack- whats this ? joe you know them?

sam- thats cheating. you should tell us what is this!

joe- can we explain you later?

and joe went upstairs...

sam- anyway sir... can you give me your autograph.?

sonic- keep quite or else ill never tell you the secret of myself and also yours!

jack-OURS?

sonic- thats enough. lets go upstairs... and last thing dont call me sir.

jack- ok sir. imean ok madam i mean . oh god ! what should we call you?

sonic- sonic. now lets go upstairs..

they go up and up. where they find two rooms. one room had silence and other there was noise.. like two people are talking rudely. they opened the door...

and

and

and

and

and

and

...

**what do you think guys? what they see?well if you are very eager to know... read down...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

they saw tails and joe (both foxes) fighting. they were saying MY_MY_MY_MY_MY_MY_MY

sonic-what happend?

joe- see no.. tails says that he loves cream but i love her more than him...

tails- liar! she is my heartbeat... i cant leave without her.

joe - then go in dockyard after i marry her..

sonic- stop it! where are the girls?

tails- in other room...

all of them went in the other room...

they saw a fat guy...

jack- hey uncle who are you?

man- uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh dr. octossy. we had met earlier no...

sam- liar! your name is dr octon

jack- maybe that time he was wrong and now he is right!

man- you are right!here theres a basket full of noodles come and eat it..

sam stayed there - its may be his trick

but jack went ahead and said- i dont care! he can understand me...

as he sat on the basket it went up up and up because of the strings. but jack was busy eating.

man- thats right! i have tricked you!

sonic- eggman stop it!

eggman- thats right im eggman!

sonic- where is amy and cream?

eggman- they are taken for an experiment, which was done earlier on you! hahahahahahaha! so sad no...

sonic- enough!

eggman- ok ok ! theres a trap for you also!

he clicked a button of the remote and a jail made up of metal fell on them!

tails- thats cheating!

eggman- no! its called beating!now ill be able to create more things...

till then at up jack at everything. he was so much heavy that the trap broke and he fell directly on eggman's head. the remote from his hand was malfunctioned..

trap was no more

sonic and others beated him so much. eggman rushed towards the door. suddenly...

KNOCK KNOCK!

eggman- who's there?

?- ya!

eggman- YA WHO?

?- no... im GOOGLE!

the door broke and there was.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

knucles!

he beated him that he was blasted from the house...and became star in the sky...

knucles- go quick!help amy and cream! or else they will be evil!

tails- ill get cream...uh and amy too...

sonic- dont start joe! let him go..

sam- wait! if this expriment was done on you guys earlier! how you are not EVIL?

joe- BECAUSE OF ME!

jack and sam= what!?

joe - yes guys!

**when it was a turn of happy handing something came between! theres a question which sam found? and his friend joe knows it? how?find out in the next dont forget to review...**


End file.
